City of love
by Obi-wan's girl forever
Summary: Her best friend is a werewolf. she goes out everyday to fight demons and protect the last shadowhunters. one day she finds herself in the presence of 3 strange men. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back and hopefully better than ever! This is my first crossover and I only own Alix. Here goes….**

Shadow Hunter Profile:

Name: Alix (which means noble warrior)

Age: 19

Birthday: August 23

Gender: Female

Parents: Alexander and Liz Cyrus

Best Friend: Lucian Graymark

Position: Leader or Captain

Appearance: tall, copper hair, blue eyes, loves tight, black, leather clothing

Clothing: tight black jeans, tall black boots=holds her fire daggers, leather jacket and belt to hold must of her weapons

Personality: she scares most people, she has become a person with a cold heart (until later in the story he he)

Weapon (s) and names of the weapon (s): Bow and arrow= Starter and Sword=Finisher

Scar: Left side rib cage all the way down to the hip

First battle: when she was 5 years old and both her parents died alongside Lucian's parents. After that Alix and Lucian ran away together and started a training camp for shadow hunters with no parents

Likes: being organized, weapons, winning a battle and being in charge

Dislikes: orcs, trolls, goblins, demons, losing a shadow hunter, and Lilith

Other: loves gloomy days (anything dark because of the loss of her family) loves the death of demons and monsters (basically any kind of threat to her home and friends)

Everything in the story happens in our time 21st century.

Setting: in the beginning the story will take place in an abandon paint shop

**Well I think you guys get the point so here it goes…**

Before:

"Brother Uncle will be worried if we don't get home on time."

"Brother we don't know what this foul beast is!"

"Brother RUN!"

We ran as fast as our legs could take us when we finally couldn't take it we ran into an old abandon paint warehouse.

Alix's Pov:

A ravenor was near I could feel it.

"Luke I have to go find out what is making that ruckus." I said.

"Go ahead we can do weaponary while you're gone" he said.

In the camp the two of us both teach different things and today I was supposed to do archery with the kids. I looked at their small faces most of these kids grew up with no parents so we took them in they all looked really sad but they knew without me the demons, orcs and goblins would destroy the last of the shadow hunters. Before I left I thanked Luke for doing weaponary with the kids. I knew where the sound was coming the old paint warehouse the demons and orcs invested that old thing. I would feel bad for anyone that got in trouble with a demon or orc. By the time I got to the warehouse I heard a ear piercing scream from inside. I knew what I was up against.

As soon as I walked in I was ambushed by two orcs. Not hard to finish off. My fire blades were smoking.

"Mr. ravenor come out come out where ever you are?!" I yelled into the darkness. I heard a faint noise in the shadow.

The ravenor jumped out and I was ready what I wasn't prepared for was the loud "You go girl!" from behind me. For 2 seconds I looked behind me and an arrow flew out of nowhere and took a chunk out of my shoulder.

"You IDIOTS!" I screamed and threw my fire dagger at the ravenor. He dissolved into gold dust. I looked at the two boys that were sitting behind the paint shelf and decided to knock the paint shelf down. The colours went flying and the two boy were red, pink and purple.

"HAHA" I laughed and walked out of the warehouse. The two boys scrambled out of the warehouse as well.

"Wait! You saved our lives. Thank you" the blond one said.

"No problem blonde. It's my job" I replied.

"It is not your job to risk your life to save reckless children!" someone said from behind me. I whirled around with my daggers in hand.

"Do not be afraid. I am just here to bring my nephews home their mother is worried sick. And because of their reckless actions they shall apologize to you" the man said.

"No need to apologize. It is my job to save people from demons and orcs. Of, course on regular days there is no one to save but today was fun." I said and started to walk away from the three creepy men. "Stay out of trouble boys"

"Wait please eat supper with us that's the least we can do after our little incident today' the man said.

" My name is Fili" the blonde one said

"Kili" the brunette said.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Their uncle" the big man said.

"Alix. The shadow hunter" I said nervously.

"What's a shadow hunter?" Kili asked.

"A person the kills demons and orcs for mundanes like you" I said.

**Well what did you think please r&r and let me know.**

**If you have any suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter Dining at Dis' feel free to pm me **


	2. Dining at Dis'

**Ok guys this is the special Dining at Dis'**

"I really shouldn't. I'm not properly dressed and I am very dirty from protecting your nephews" I kept trying to make excuses about not being able to go to dinner at their mothers.

"Dis would never turn down someone who saved her irresponsible boys" Thorin said. "Fili! Kili! Take her by the hand and we shall lead her there"

"Ok only for a little or my parents will worry" I said seeing to grown men holding me by the hand.

"Of, course" Kili said.

We walked for a while when we reached a small cottage on the edge of our camp boarders. Thorin opened the door and the aroma of all the food came pouring out. I think I had no choice but to go in. A tall sized woman came to meet the boys. She gave each one a kiss when she saw me she froze in her spot.

"Thorin who is that?" she asked gently.

"This young lady saved your boys from a orc pack Dis" Thorin said a matter of factly.

"Oh my dear girl how can I ever repay you for saving my **Irresponsible **boys" she said smirking at her boys.

"Your very welcome. It is my job." I replied.

"Momma can she stay for dinner?" Fili asked.

"Of,course" she replied.

The three men went to sit down and chat about what happened today and I offered to help prepare dinner with Dis.

"I don't know what I would do without you my boys are the only family I have left." She said quite upset.

"I….I'm sorry" I said not knowing what else to stay.

"Thank you. My husband died in a demon attack. I assume you know what demons are young Shadow hunter." She said.

"You know what I am! How!" I questioned.

"I knew your mother we were both shadow hunters. I offered to take you in but you ran away with that werewolf Lucian." She replied.

"Of, course you were my mothers best friend that is why your boys look so familiar they are only 1 years older than me" I said now remembering all the good times she shared when she, fili and kili.

"Yes Alix." Dis said. "Well let us get dinner on the table"

When we all sat down for dinner the questions came pouring in.

What is a shadow hunter? What is it like living in a forest? What is training like?

"Well maybe if your mom lets you…you could come sometime to the camp and meet the little kids the never meet outsiders." I said.

"Could we momma?" Kili asked.

"Of, course. Will tomorrow work Alix?" she asked.

"Of, course" I said.

How would Luke respond to me bringing outsiders into the camp?

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
